The 10 Deadly Dragons: A Story of Redemption
You could say this is a sort of, "Divine Comedy" ;) The Sin Prophecy Ten sins rule dragon and man Since the dawn of time and dawn of land Lust is so much love it harms Like deadly poison of a Sandwing's barb Gluttony, dragons that over indulge They grow wide with pain and bulge Wrath, feeds the soul fire Dragon of the Sky must learn to control his ire Greed is the sin of hording wealth Material possessions for happiness is poor health Pride is like a Nightwing that hold her head up high Learn to bow or she will die Envy, wanting what others hold Will cause theft so stupid and bold Laying on branch like a hanger and cloth A drooping dragon filled with Sloth Violent dragon of attack and death If not redeemed, shall utter her final breath Attack others for pride and glee Based on their beliefs is Heresy A traitor, a Fraud lies in your sight Treacherous dragon fills all with spite Ten dragons must resist their deadly sins and temptations Ten astray souls to find redemption Chapter 1: Lust Lust was roaming the deserts of the Sand Kingdom, searching. Searching for a friend. Everywhere he went, life seemed to flee. He came upon a scorpion, who tried to sting him and run away. The young Sandwing finds a camel, and it spits as him. He ate it, but it was still rude. "Hello! Anyone out here?" Lust yelled into the emptiness of the desert. He began to feel sad. Then, after trodding along the dunes, he finds a city. It was bordered by both the desert and mountains, and had colorful dragons from all over. "What a great place to find more friends!" Lust thought excitedly. He eagerly rushed down to the city. Once there, he asked a local Sandwing where he was. "You must not be from around here. This is Possibility." the old Sandwing said. "Thanks!" Lust said as he gave the old dragon a hug. The Sandwing pushed Lust away. After about ten minutes of this, Lust went off deeper into the city. It was then the old Sandwing noticed a heart shaped birthmark on the dragonet. He then looked down at a WANTED poster. He called in Thorn. Lust wen around corners, to the town square, bustling with activity. "Hello new friends!" he yelled happily. Every dragon stopped what they were doing, Sandwings, Mudwings, and Skywing alike, and stared at the dragonet. "It's him! Run!" a Skywing said as he took to the sky in a hurry. Seconds later, every last dragon in the square was frantically flapping their wings, dragonets and elders alike, following the smart Skywing away from Lust. "Wait up guys! Where's everyone headed to?" Lust said as he spread his wings to follow. Then there was a strange pull on Lust's wing, and he was soon stuffed into a burlap sack. "Is it a surprise?" the ignorant Sandwing said as he was carried away to court. Chapter 2: Gluttony Baby Gluttony was busy eating away at everything. Only eight months old, and he had already consumed three whole royal storage houses of food. "Me want more food!" the dragonet screamed with a little but loud voice. "There is none. You ate it all!" a Mudwing guarding the storage house said. "Okay!" Gluttony said as he went on his merry way, eating anything insight. He even made up a little song. "Food food food, I want to eat you Food food food, I want to eat you Eat a boar, eat a gator Once I finished I see you later!" Gluttony ate, and ate, and ate. He stomach was more than full, but than again, his eyes were WAY bigger than his stomach(literally). He made his way to Queen Moorhen's palace. He managed to sneak inside with his small size, and made his way to the royal kitchen. A Mudwing there, Bourbon, was busy cooking a souffle, when he met eyes with the bulging brown dragonet. "Hey Bourbon. More food please!" Gluttony said with eagerness, hunger, and cuteness. "Gluttony, go home. You're not allowed to eat here anymore." the old Mudwing replied. "Pwetty Pwease?" Gluttony said with huge puppy eyes. "No." Bourbon replied. "At least could I lick the spoon?" the baby dragon begged. "GUARDS!" Bourbon shouted. Suddenly, two large guards and the Queen burst into the kitchen, and grabbed the baby dragon, stuffing him in a sac. "Are we going out to eat your highness?" Gluttony said as he squirmed frantically in the sac. Chapter 3: Sloth Sloth was in a peaceful void, empty of anything that could hurt him. Cool air under relaxing dusk stars, and a golden sun lazily hanging over the horizon. "Ah, the perfect mid-afternoon nap. Nothing like the tenth in a row!" Sloth thought to himself in his lucid dream. Just when he was about to let go and drift off to slumber-land, a large red dragon with her fangs bared appeared before him. "SLOTH! YOU LAZY LUMP! WAKE UP!" the queen of the Rainwings roared. Sloth suddenly woke up to a furious Queen Glory with Rainwings guards, all of them glowing a furious red. "Sloth, you're coming with us! Now!" the queen yelled sternly. "Oh, I'd love to your majesty, but I was in the middle of a nice nap, so if you don't mind." Sloth said as he eagerly went back to sleep in his hammock. "Bag him!" Glory roared. The two guards suddenly stuffed Sloth into a sac, with the lazy Rainwing still sleeping, and carried him off. Chapter 4: Wrath Now they decide to punish me. Wrath spread his wings and breathed a burst of flame at the guards trying to arrest him. One clamped a chain on him, only to be smacked by his tail. "Get off me you idiots!" the Skywing spat angrily. The furious dragon roared and hissed at every guard that came near him, all of them quivering with more fear than they every did with his cousin, Peril. Wrath tried to fly off in a storm, but the guards already blocked his path in the air. "St-stop! Stop in the name of Queen Ruby of the Skywings!" a scared, weakly guard said as he stepped cautiously forward. Wrath jumped at the guard, inches away from slashing his face, when a red dragon pinned him to the ground. "Wrath of the Skywings, you are under arrest for resisting royal arrest!" Queen Ruby said as she pinned his wings to the rocks below. Wrath, after twenty minutes of struggling, was placed in a large flour sac and carried away, with the angry dragon trying to slash his way to freedom. Chapter 5: Greed Greed was a few meters away from freedom. "Ha ha! You'll never take me alive coppers!" the salty old Seawing said as his swam through the reef with a bag of loot strapped on his back. Despite the weight, the old dragon managed to dodge and evade the guards with ease. Another successful "bargain"! Greed laughed at his fruitful swindle of a duchess out of her share of the royal treasure, with a hearty-sea men's laugh. Just as he was was about to breach out of the sea, a huge blue dragon swept down from the sky and dove into the sea, smacking right into Greed, with his bag of loot bursting into a million coins, and the old Seawing sinking to the bottom, to be captured and brought before his queen. Chapter 6: Pride Pride too, was fleeting from arrest. Several Nightwings, led by Deathbringer, Starflight, and Fatespeaker, chased after her. She stood up to Queen Glory, MAYBE saying Rainwings were incompetent, lazy, and shouldn't be in charge of a great tribe like the Nightwings. Once again, her big mouth got her in serious trouble. "Ha, but they can't catch me! I'm the best dragon in Pyrrhia. I can dodge anyone!" the Nightwing yelled at her pursuers. Just as Pride was about to valiantly leap into the air, Deathbringer pinned her down to the forest floor. "Pride! You're under arrest!" Deathbringer roared at the dragoness. "I'm Pride of the Nightwings! I can say whatever I wanted because all others are beneath me. I rival the mighty Darkstalker in greatness!" she roared back. Suddenly, she felt a sharp strike in her neck. A sleep dart. Pride tried her best but the medicine was too much for her. Not even the "amazing, strong, intelligent, best-at-everything" Pride couldn't fight the affects of the dart. Chapter 7: Envy The Icewing stared at the prize he longed for. A rare aquamarine beryl the color of ice gleamed in the arctic sun. Envy wanted the gem with every bone in his freezing cold body. He his friend, owner of the gem so enviously. It'll be mine soon enough. His friend began to notice him in the crowd of Icewings. "Hey! Envy! How's it going?" Everest said to his friend. "Oh, you know, a bit of this, a bit of that, give that gem or your wings come off. The usual." Envy said calmly. "WHAT!?" Everest said frightened and confused. It was then Envy launched out at his friend, knocking the Icewing over and wrestling him, trying to get at the gem. "Give! Give it to me you fool!" Envy said viciously as he clawed at Everest. "Envy, whats gotten into you?" Everest asked frantically, wincing with pain. The two battled it out, with the crowd of Icewings cheering them on. Claws ripped into wings, snowballs were thrown, and Envy even threatened to use his frostbreath. Just as he was about to freeze and kill his friend, he heard a regal and respective voice, "Envy!" it called out. The crowd stopped cheering, and the Icewing turned to Queen Glacier. She was growling with anger. "Guards! Arrest him!" the queen of the Icewings called out, with a pair of burly dragons grabbing Envy and carrying him away. "No! It was his fault. He wouldn't give it to me!" Envy yelled as he blame innocent Everest. Chapter 8: Violence Another fight, another day. Or is it the other way around. Oh well, either way I'm killing. Violence said as she fought with another Deathwing. Two Deathwings to be exact. Plus Seawing/Mudwing and Seawing/Rainwing hybrids. She wanted to go at Phantom, but his uncle, Nosferatu, along with his friends, Riverbed and Hurricane, had stepped in to block her. "What do you want with Phantom!?!" Nosferatu asked with a protective look on his face. "I'm angry and I want someone to kill! He crossed my path!" Violence yelled back with his fangs bared. She launched at Nosferatu, but Riverbed knocked the Deathwing into a tree. The second she tried to get up, her neck nearly met Nosferatu's fangs, ready to puncture her wind-pipe. "Not another move!" the Rainwing/Deathwing hybrid said as he charged up his death-gas. If I could just reach that twig with my tail and knock this hybrid out. Suddenly, Queen Horror fell out of the canopy with a brigade of Deathwing guards, all of them ready to attack. "Nosferatu, please step away from the fugitive." the queen order calmly but firmly. Nosferatu respectively bowed to the Deathwing Queen and walked away, with Riverbed, Hurricane, and Phantom in tow. Violence took the opportunity to launch at the dragons, but was knocked down again by one of the guards, and stuffed into a burlap sac. Luckily it was an animus touched sac, because Violence was trying to pierce the material with her fangs and claws. Chapter 9: Heresy The Aviwing was in serious trouble. Once again, she made fun of a Sandwing for celebrating a full moon festival. She had said it was stupid to believe in the moons like that, and that Aviwing's tradition were better(Stupid I know right?). She tried to evade the angry dragons by using her agility in the grove of trees she dove into. Now she could twist and turn to escape. Aviwings beliefs are better! That's all I was saying. Didn't mean to offend you! she thought. Suddenly, she smacked into a tree. So much for agility. Suddenly, Aviwing guards led by Queen Aevian dropped down from the canopy, they're tail darts at the ready. "Greetings your majesty." the feathery dragon said as she bowed. The queen just squawked something, rage all too apparent on her face. "Oh come on! We all know our beliefs are better! You're the queen you should agree!" Heresy cawed out. That's when a dart was shot, and the feathered dragon flopped to the ground as the guards surrounded her. Chapter 10: Treachery "Come on guys! Don't tell me you wouldn't have abandoned him too! He's so annoying, I just had to trick him!" Treachery said as he pleaded for Queen Jinx. The queen was having none of it. "Treachery, surrender now or else!" a guard stated boldly. "Alright then.... NOT!" he said as he dashed off into the forest. He tried to hide in the bushes, but they were still on his tail. Finally, he used some bush leaves, rocks, and twigs to set a quick rock-fall trap, and waiting for the guards. Just as he anticipated, the guards got pummeled with rocks. "Ha ha! I'm the best trickster ever!" Treachery said victoriously. He turned to run, but suddenly, staring him in the eye, only two feet away, was Queen Jinx, still furious. Treachery tried backing away slowly . "Hey your majesty... I was just going to.... RUN FOR IT!" He didn't get another two feet away without running face-first into another guard, with the burlap sac at the ready. "For me..." the Trickwing said slyly before the guard stuffed him in the sac. Chapter 11: Trial Lust awoke to a loud stadium of dragons. Thousands of dragons of all tribes had gathered together in the old Skywing Arena, all with the same, "Those heathens!" expression on their face. Lust also noticed he was chained wing to talon and head to tail, forced to look up at a row of several female dragons. The queens of Pyrrhia. He instantly recognized Queen Thorn and Queen Glory, along with Coral, Ruby, Moorhen, and Glacier. The Trickwing, Deathwing, and Aviwing Queens were also present. Is it my hatching day? Did everyone want to chip in and surprise me? Aw, how thoughtful! the ignorant Sandwing thought to himself. Lust looked around himself and saw he wasn't the only one chained up. To his left, a sleepy Rainwing, a baby Mudwing, an old Seawing, and a young Icewing. To his right, he saw a horrifying Deathwing, sneaky Trickwing, a female Nightwing, a restless Aviwing, and a particularly angry Skywing. The Skywing, free from his own sac, was desperately trying to bust out. The baby Mudwing cried, the other dragons began talking with each other, and the Rainwing continued to sleep, even though the effects of the sleep dart in his side clearly had wore off. "Hello! Are you all here for my birthday?" Lust asked with a dumb smile. "We're on trial sand-for-brains!" the angry Skywing said as he continued to thrash around in his own chains. Suddenly, Queen Glory rose her colorful wings to silence the crowd. Deathbringer, her assistant, rose to address the swarm of dragons. "All rise for the honorable Queens of Pyrrhia!" At the moment he yelled, all dragons, young and old, rose from their seats. "You may sit!" the Nightwing roared. Everyone sat. "The court is drawn to order for the case of the Sinful Ten v. Pyrrhia!" Glacier roared. Ruby rose from her seat, and began to address the crowd and imprisoned dragons on the situation, as if she was both prosecutor and judge at once. "Lust of the Sandwings, Gluttony of the Mudwings, Wrath of the Skywings, Greed of the Seawings, Pride of the Nightwings, Sloth of the Rainwings, Envy of the Icewings, Violence of the Deathwings, Heresy of the Aviwings, and Treachery of the Trickwings! You have all committed great sins and crimes for an uncountable amount of time. Therefore, you will all punished this day!" she roared. "Lust of the Sandwings. Charged with disrespecting dragons and their personal space, and unnecessary contact with other dragons!" Thorn roared. "I just wanted a hug you guys! They're my friends!" Lust yelled to his queen. "NO WE ARE NOT!" a Sandwing roared from the stands. "Gluttony of the Mudwings. Charged with devouring storage houses of food, thus stealing it from the hungry." Moorhen yelled. "Moorhen, can I have food pwease?" the little Mudwing replied. "No." the Mudwing Queen growled. "Sloth of the Rainwings. Charged with not serving your queen or being present for battling training, thus abandoning your tribe!" Glory roared. Strange enough, the lazy dragon slept on. "You know what, never-mind!" Glory said with a bored expression. "Greed of the Seawings. Charged for swindling and hording of wealth possession that were stolen!" Coral said furiously. "Finders keepers you majesty." the old Seawing slyly said as he bowed. "Pride of the Nightwings! Charged with disrespecting your own queen, and not following mandatory orders!" Glory said as she turned red from rage. "I'm Nightwing! I should be tried by my own queen. Not some dopey Rainwing!" Pride said with her head held up. From what Lust had heard, all of the Nightwings that opposed Glory's reign over them had either given in to her authority or died off. So maybe standing up to the queen of the Nightwings and Rainwings wasn't a good idea. Glory seemed to agree with him, turning dark red. "Wrath of the Skywings!" Ruby roared. "Violence of the Deathwings!" Horror screeched. "Both of you are charged with assault, dragon-slaughter, murder, and attempted murder!" the Deathwing queen hissed. "They all started it and you know it!" Wrath argued. Violence just looked pleased with her sentence, as if it was an accomplishment. Dragons from the stands roared with anger and disgust. "Order, order in court!!!" Deathbringer bellowed. "Envy of the Icewings. Charged for attempted grand theft!" Glacier said. "I just wanted the gem! It's not fair Everest gets one and I don't!" the Icewing snarled angrily. "Can't you appreciate what you have?" the Icewing queen asked. "I'd appreciate one of those gems!" Envy complained. The Icewing queen tried hard not to use her frostbreath on Envy. "Heresy of the Aviwings!" Queen Aevian squawked. "Charged with heresy, and disrespecting the Sandwing Queen and her traditions when she was present with your queen! Thus being in violation of Aviwing manner code." she added. "But our beliefs are better!" the horrible Aviwing whined. "Treachery of the Trickwings! Charged with obsessive tricking, swindling, and betrayal to your queen!" Jinx roared. "Your majesty, I'm sure you realize that you are clearly in the wrong. He completely and utterly deserved the swindling." said the Trickwing as he tried to talk himself out of it. Suddenly, the queens huddling together, whispering quietly about the punishment. Glory turned to the ten dragons, clearly disgusted. "For your haughty acts, all ten of you are here by sentenced to be exile to the Flamewing isle of 'Purgatory's Mountain', where you will spend the rest of your lives!" she roared. "Yay! Is that where my birthday party is!?" Lust said happily. Thorn face-taloned and groaned. Ruby stood up and roared, "Guards! Take them away!". Twenty Skywing guards dropped down from the skies and paired up to grab each one the defendants, tranquilizing them with darts and placing them away. Sloth stayed asleep, not even needing the dart, while it took fifty darts just CALM Wrath down, let alone tranquilize him. Chapter 12: Exile Lust woke once more, drowsy with the effects of the dart. He was in a wooden box. "Oh boy a surprise!" Lust said happily. "I want food!" Gluttony cried out. "Let me OUT!" Wrath said as he tried to claw and scorch his way out. "What's all the noise? Are we home yet?" Sloth said as he finally woke up. "Wait, how do you know who we are? You were asleep the whole trial!" Heresy said from her crate as she awoke. Greed, Envy, Pride, Violence, and Treachery all woke with the same upset expression as Wrath. "Me loot!" Greed said with concern. "I'm a Nightwing! I demand to be freed at once!" Pride said. "It looks like it'll be a long trip." Violence said sarcastically. "Why the heck are we in these boxes?" Envy asked. "I think the queens are shipping us somewhere." Lust said. "Of course they are. We're being exiled you morons!" Wrath roared in a fit. "Alright let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm sure it's a nice place they're exiling us to." Lust suggested. "Yeah, sure! And it will have a great amount of food, fresh clean water, and all of our queens will be there to throw a welcoming party for us!" Violence snarled sarcastically. "Wake up sand-for-brains, it's exile for three moons sake!" Wrath added. Suddenly the cargo ship came ashore, launching the crated dragons forward, only for them to be held back by railing. "I guess we're here." Envy said. "Ya, think?" Wrath spat sarcastically. "Alright men, lift!" said a voice from outside. Suddenly, one by one, all of the crates, dragons still inside, were briefly lifted into the air only to be dropped far down onto the beach, the dragons busting out of the boxes. As soon as Wrath escaped from his box, he was set o getting off the island. He soared into the air and glided down back at the boat. Suddenly though, he was blocked by some invisible barrier. The barrier flickered light blue for a second, only to vanish as soon as it appeared. "What the!?!?!" Wrath yelled. "Good luck suckers!" the Flamewings said from the boat as it departed from the beach. "Grrr. AHHHHH!!!!" said a now extra furious Wrath. Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy)